


mun koti ei oo täällä

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, fem!Emil, fem!Lalli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Иллюстрации к "Лёд"
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	mun koti ei oo täällä

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Лёд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090256) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/US3Q1RQ.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/SZvWjwL.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> mun koti ei oo täällä (фин.) - my home is not here, мой дом не здесь


End file.
